<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way you want to by Trash_possum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090171">the way you want to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_possum/pseuds/Trash_possum'>Trash_possum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, and I tried to make it funny, anyway Suzy queen, but I'm not sure it worked out like that rip, its just fluff you guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_possum/pseuds/Trash_possum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siyeon stared at the pretty senior in front of her. For maybe the first time in her life, she had been rendered speechless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way you want to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh for fuck's sake</em>
</p>
<p>That was the only mildly coherent thought that crossed Siyeon's mind apart from <em>'I need to get the hell away'</em> as her footsteps thundered across campus ground. She glanced over her shoulder for the hundredth time and then at her watch before pushing herself to run faster. She rounded a corner of a building which she recognised as the Performing Arts centre, which meant that she was already an impressive distance from her regular part of campus. Not wanting to take any risks, she sprinted her way to up to the Physical Dance sector before collapsing at the bottom of the stairs. She knew damn well that she wasn't supposed to be in this part of campus, but classes were in full swing for the day already, so it was highly unlikely she'd see someone outside the building. As Siyeon shifted into a real sitting position instead of sprawling on the staircase, she felt something digging into her back pocket.</p>
<p><em>Well, at least I still have my phone,</em> she thought, pulling it out.</p>
<p>"Stupid Yoohyeon and her stupid ideas", she muttered to herself as she opened said girl's frantic texts.</p>
<p><em><strong>Yoo</strong></em> 🐾 : <em>where tf did you go??</em><br/><em><strong>Yoo</strong> 🐾 : why didn't you just follow me thru the gate you moron</em><br/><em><strong>Yoo</strong> 🐾 : lee siyeon I swear</em><br/><em><strong>Yoo</strong> 🐾 : I'm with Minji unnie, better reply as soon as you see these</em></p>
<p>In the midst of typing out a furious reply, Siyeon stopped as the last text finally registered. She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Minji unnie? That's new. Until now it was 'Jiu sunbaenim' this and 'Jiu sunbaenim' that.</em>
</p>
<p>She smirked to herself and added a few teasing words to her reply to Yoohyeon before shutting her phone off and sliding it back into her pocket. Sighing, Siyeon looked at the time, cursing out loud as she realised that she couldn't go back to her building and get her stuff until Professor Jeon had left the classroom (precisely the person she'd been running from. Who knew late assignments could turn a teacher into such a demon.) At the same time, she was entirely grateful that the teacher being a few minutes late to class and the speed from her old track training saved her from a scolding of a lifetime.<br/>For what must've been the thousandth time, Siyeon swore that she would stop procrastinating and being so hare-brained from now on. She could almost hear Handong's voice in her head, chiding her for her poor prioritisation.</p>
<p>Her mind turned to finding her way back to Yoohyeon, who had also, woefully, forgotten about the assignments and was trying to run away with her; until they somehow managed to get split up in the middle of their escape. Siyeon shook her head- two halves of a whole idiot. It seems that Yoohyeon's legs had taken her to the Photography building instead of going straight ahead with Siyeon. It was a good call though, Siyeon had to admit, considering that there were a lot more places to sneak into and hide in there rather than the uptight Performing Arts department, because they actually let students from other departments in (and totally not because Jiu just happened to be a Photography major).<br/>She kicked a pebble with the toe of her shoe and wondered what she could possibly do in this situation. Going to the Photography building meant passing her classroom on the way and, honestly, she would rather chew her own ankles than consider risking being seen.</p>
<p>"Hey, excuse me? What are you doing here? Classes started ages ago."</p>
<p>Siyeon froze. Looking up, she saw who she could only assume was an Arts major looking her up and down suspiciously. The girl was clearly her senior and very pretty, not to mention probably ready to give her an earful for skipping class as well as loitering outside a department she wasn't even a part of and oh hell. Running away seemed to have gotten her into equal, if not even more trouble. She shot up and bowed a full 90 degrees, trying to buy herself some time to consider her options. She could either:</p>
<ol>
<li>Pretend she was a student of the department and screw herself over or</li>
<li>Pretend she had been told to fetch someone from the department by a professor and screw herself over<br/>or</li>
<li>Try to run away again and screw herself over</li>
</ol>
<p>In any case things weren't looking too great.</p>
<p>She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before replying,</p>
<p>"I'm, huh, not from Performing Arts."</p>
<p>The senior raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Siyeon hastily continued, "Professor Hwang asked me to get one of the students from here."</p>
<p>All it would take is one question from the senior to break through her poorly-veiled lie and then it would be over. She could almost hear the yelling she'd get from the sunbae, from Professor Jeon, from Yoohyeon, from her mom- even from Professor Hwang. Oh God. How had she gotten herself into such a mess? Everyone would know that she was cutting class and not handing in her work and running away from professors and lying to her seniors and the humiliation with a capital H-</p>
<p>The senior cleared her throat and nodded.<br/>"Okay then."</p>
<p>Siyeon's eyes shot up. "W-what?"</p>
<p>A hint of a smile flitted across her face as she replied. "I said that's okay. Unless there's something else...?"</p>
<p>"No! I mean, no, that's all."</p>
<p>Siyeon was just about to bow again to leave when she heard the girl say,</p>
<p>"You can go in, you know. They won't stop you if you're on student duty."</p>
<p>Siyeon shifted uncomfortably in the spot, opening her mouth to answer before closing it again. She knew she must be coming off as rude but what the hell was she supposed to say?</p>
<p>"Ah, that's right. You must not know which class they're in, is that it?"</p>
<p>Just then, Siyeon made the stupid decision of nodding.</p>
<p>"I can take you. Which student was it again?"</p>
<p>Oh God. Oh fuck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Think of a name, quick. Any name, damn it. As common as you could make it, then she'll let you go on your own.</em>
</p>
<p>"Uh. It's Kim... Bora."</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>The senior tilted her head to the side and Siyeon felt herself shrink under her gaze.</p>
<p>"Kim Bora?"</p>
<p>Siyeon nodded once, meekly, not daring to make eye contact.<br/><em>Please let me go, please let me-</em></p>
<p>"Well, that's good. She's in my class."</p>
<p>What in the motherfuck.</p>
<p>She mentally facepalmed. Of course, just her luck. This Kim Bora spectacle <em>existed</em> and was <em>real</em> and not just made-up name. Even worse, this senior knew her?? And was clearly offering to take her?? Siyeon briefly wondered whether this was all just a fever dream before <em>instantly</em> panicking internally for what must have been the fifth time in an hour.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't stand around, I'll take you there."</p>
<p>Well, she'd had a good run in college (both figuratively and literally). Not quite what she'd envisioned but it was the end now, anyway.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>____________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentally, Siyeon had already roundhouse kicked herself in the ass at least twenty times. It was un-fucking-believable how stupid she could be in such a short span of time. One terrible decision after another, and here she is, following a pretty Arts senior down the PA building, which she'd never set foot in before, to meet a girl she never knew existed before today on the imaginary request of a very real professor. One for the history books.</p>
<p>"I'm Suzy, by the way. Bae Suzy."</p>
<p>The senior- Suzy- glanced at Siyeon before laughing a little. It sounded kind of magical and Siyeon swooned just a little.</p>
<p>"I know I'm senior to you, but you can relax, you know. You look like you're going to faint."</p>
<p>Siyeon nodded. "Yes, sunbae."</p>
<p>Suzy shook her head with a smile. She seemed nice enough already, considering she could've handed Siyeon's ass to her right when she saw her. She even made the effort to show Siyeon the way (which was awfully kind, but in this case, throwing a gigantic spanner in Siyeon's half-baked plans).</p>
<p>"Which department are you from, anyway?"</p>
<p>"I'm from Graphic Design and Media", Siyeon replied, scrambling to pull her ID from inside her shirt to show to Suzy. It was the only authentic thing in this whole situation, anyway.</p>
<p>For someone who had no idea what the hell was happening, or what she was doing, or what was going to happen in the near future, Siyeon felt incredibly calm. Which was kind of terrifying. She fixed the collar of her white shirt, rolling up the sleeves in an effort to look more presentable. Maybe she'd already accepted the inevitable, where this Kim Bora girl yells at her for wasting her time and tells Professor Jeon everything and Suzy finds out she's a fraud (which was a real pity, honestly; Suzy had already grown on her). She sighed. All she could do was be as polite as she could and beg her not to tell on her. In any case, she'd probably get sent to the Department Head for skipping etc. If there was one thing Siyeon feared, it was authority. Even simply talking to a sunbae had made her palms go sweaty; going to the Head would probably make her black out.</p>
<p>"Here we are."</p>
<p>Suzy stopped abruptly at a door which read '94'. Siyeon hit the brakes just before she could go smashing into her as she felt her heart drop fall out her ass.</p>
<p>"I'll go get Bora. You can wait here. What was it that Professor Hwang called her for?"</p>
<p>Siyeon just shook her head in a 'I don't know' gesture before ramming her hands into her pockets.</p>
<p>"Alright then."</p>
<p>Suzy pushed down the handle and stepped into the room. From what Siyeon could see, it looked like a dance practice room, judging from the large mirrors and lack of furniture. Oh great, so they're dance majors. Not that Siyeon personally had a problem with that, but the dance majors had quite the Reputation™ on campus. Most of them acted like they had sticks up their asses, and for some reason thought they were better than everyone else.<br/>Right now, Siyeon could see a few practicing in front of the mirrors, some others were stretching but she couldn't make out any faces properly. Besides, it's not like she knew anyone here.</p>
<p>Except Kim Bora. Right.</p>
<p>Suzy walked in with an air of familiarity, dropping her bag next to a wall before yelling at the top of her lungs,</p>
<p>"Ya, SuA-ya! This hoobae's outside looking for you. Says Professor Hwang called for you."</p>
<p>SuA? Siyeon thought her name was Bora.</p>
<p>A girl clad in a black crop top and red pants with her back to Siyeon walked up to Suzy, muttering something to her. She was no doubt confused- Professor Hwang wasn't even parts of the Arts faculty, so what could she have been called for? Siyeon was shaken out of her thoughts suddenly by the loud, jarring sound of laughter that sounds strangely like a windshield wiper. She startled, shifting slightly to see this girl- Bora, SuA, whatever, throwing her head back and clutching Suzy's arm, laughing like she was possessed. Somehow, this made Siyeon simultaneously smile and feel like she was gonna piss her pants. She didn't have time to ponder about it though, because just then Kim Bora spun on her heel and marched towards the door. Siyeon felt her fear come back in full force as she ducked behind the open door in a last-ditch attempt to try and hide and hope Kim Bora didn't see her. It obviously didn't work, as the girl strode outside and shut the door with a bang.<br/>Siyeon finally lifted her head to get a proper look at her, neither saying anything.</p>
<p>And <em>wow</em>. She was <em>pretty</em>. Were all the dance majors this good-looking?</p>
<p>And not only that, she looked <em>exactly</em> like what Siyeon imagined a dance major to look like. Her hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, was dyed to a red-maroonish colour, an obvious sign of a PA student. It showed off her impeccable high cheekbones and sharp jawline. She stood with a hand on her hips, brow raised and somehow managing to look down at Siyeon, even though she was considerably shorter. Overall, Kim Bora exuded confidence (and impatience) and Siyeon was having a hard time looking at her. So she practically threw herself into a ninety-degree bow, patting her hair when she got back up.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>Bora tapped her foot quietly, waiting for an answer. "What did the professor call me for?"</p>
<p>Before Siyeon could even begin to formulate an answer, she saw Bora looking at her suspiciously, not unlike the way Suzy had.</p>
<p>"Wait, you're not from this department, are you? And neither is Professor Hwang?"</p>
<p>"S-see, sunbae, the thing is-"</p>
<p>"Skipping class?"</p>
<p>Siyeon's eyes shot up to Bora, searching for what she expected to be annoyance, or anger. But she found neither. Instead, the sunbae seemed mildly amused, if the corners of her mouth twitching was anything to go by. Her eyes softened considerably as she glanced over Siyeon once, who took it upon herself to turn into a tomato at the attention.</p>
<p>"Well we can't just stand here or you're going to get caught, come on."</p>
<p>With that, Bora grabbed Siyeon's hand and started walking in the opposite direction she'd come with Suzy, pulling Siyeon along with her.</p>
<p>"It's not what you think!", began Siyeon frantically as Bora sped up, "I just forgot I had to hand in an assignment today and my professor's been on my ass for <em>weeks</em> about being disorganised so I really couldn't face him today empty-handed or he'd embarrass me in front of the whole class-"</p>
<p>"Turn here". Bora pulled her around a corner and continued striding past classrooms. Where were they even going?</p>
<p>"-so my friend and I, we panicked and ran across campus and I just wanted to hide till class is over but Suzy-sunbaenim found me before I could-"</p>
<p>Bora stopped suddenly, and this time Siyeon really did crash into her, but Bora didn't seem to mind as she didn't let go of her hand and opened a door with the other. She pulled them inside what seemed to be a forgotten classroom, laying in disuse. She finally let go of Siyeon (who missed it a bit already, not gonna lie) and spun around to face her. It seemed she hadn't listened to a damn word Siyeon had said, but Siyeon didn't care, once she started rambling she didn't stop and this story was already going from bad to worse so she really didn't know what she was doing.</p>
<p>"Sit."</p>
<p>"W-what?"</p>
<p>"I said sit down, you're out of breath."</p>
<p>Confused, exhausted and still slightly scared, Siyeon slunk to the floor, back against a wall. It was all slightly dusty but she sure wasn't complaining.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>Bora had settled next to her, facing her with an expectant look.</p>
<p>"What happened after that?"</p>
<p>Huh. So she had been listening.</p>
<p>"W-well, um, Suzy-sunbaenim asked me what I was here for, so I gave the excuse of student duty and just- just made up a name on the spot so that I could leave, but I didn't think that there would <em>actually</em> be someone called Kim Bora, I swear, this isn't a prank or anything, I-"</p>
<p>She could feel herself get out of breath again. She didn't have time to worry though, because at the next second she heard that loud, mildly terrifying laugh resonate through the classroom again. And it was coming from Bora, again.</p>
<p>She just waited, and felt a smile take over her own face as she watched Bora fall back onto her hands and all but scream out in laughter.<br/>Finally, the girl quietened down, wiping her eyes and chuckling.</p>
<p>"I realised that you had a story behind this, but I didn't think it would be so ridiculous. I like you already, hoobae. You entertain me."</p>
<p>Siyeon felt herself flush, gaze falling to her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be so nervous, you know. I think you already know that I'm not gonna rat you out or anything. So relax, there's nothing to be scared about, Lee Siyeon-ssi."</p>
<p>At that, Siyeon's eyes flicked up to Bora again.<br/>"How did you know-"</p>
<p>"Your name? Your ID, Siyeon. It has your name, you know", Bora replied playfully, taking said ID in her hand and tugging on it a little.</p>
<p>Siyeon almost fell face first onto the prettiest girl she'd ever met and honestly? She was going to have a heart attack.</p>
<p>"It has your department too, in case you didn't know. That's why I knew you weren't from here. What, did you think I could read minds?"<br/>Bora giggled, letting go of Siyeon, who felt a twinge of annoyance.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't read the details on people's IDs as soon as I see them."</p>
<p>"Why not? It's good practice, gives you a lot of information very quickly."</p>
<p>"It's <em>creepy</em>. And weird."</p>
<p>Bora cocked her head to one side.<br/>"You sure are being rude for someone who's run away from a teacher into another department. You're lucky I'm not one of the stuffy ones or you'd be in deep shit right now."</p>
<p>She was right, of course. Siyeon ducked her head.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sunbae. It won't happen again."</p>
<p>"Hey, I was just kidding", she replied softly, "Don't feel so bad about it. And unnie is just fine."</p>
<p>Suddenly she stuck her hand out.<br/>"I'm Kim Bora, dance major. But you know that already", she said with a grin.</p>
<p>This time even Siyeon couldn't stop herself from laughing with her.<br/>"Lee Siyeon, Graphic Design", she said, shaking her hand, "But you know that too."</p>
<p>Bora grinned. "That's not the only reason I knew you aren't PA. If I saw someone as pretty as you around here before, I'd definitely remember it."</p>
<p>At this point, Siyeon's face was practically on fire. She couldn't even look up anymore but she could practically feel the smirk on Bora's face.</p>
<p>"S-so, uh, how come Suzy-sunbaenim called you SuA?"</p>
<p>"You're observant", Bora replied, cocking an eyebrow. "It's kind of like my stage name, what we use when we perform."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. It's a nice name."</p>
<p>"Is it? I'm glad you like it."</p>
<p>Bora smiled softly, and yet again, she hadn't let go of Siyeon's hand. Siyeon stared at their hands in her lap and wondered if she had saved a country in her past life to deserve this.</p>
<p>"You okay?", Bora asked after a moment of quiet.</p>
<p>Siyeon just nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak right now, not when Bora was running soft circles with her thumb onto the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Then why are you so flushed? Don't tell me you're still out of breath. I mean, I get that you're not as used to exercise as I am, but it wasn't even that much", she continued, shifting closer and resting her knee in Siyeon's lap, "But you were talking a mile a minute, so I suppose-"</p>
<p>She stopped suddenly, noticing how red Siyeon's ears were when she had moved closer. She couldn't help but grin.</p>
<p>"Am I making you nervous, Lee Siyeon?"</p>
<p>She sounded very, very close to Siyeon, who didn't dare look up at her.</p>
<p>"N-no, sunb-. Unnie."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Because you look awfully flustered right now."</p>
<p>The teasing tone filled Siyeon with indignance and in a sudden burst of bravery her head shot up to meet Bora's gaze. And she was right. Bora was in fact, very close to her. Siyeon noticed that her features were sharp, and fit together well; light brown, clear eyes with a sharp nose and lips that looked incredibly soft, along with unblemished skin that she just wanted to reach out and touch.</p>
<p>"So do you, unnie."</p>
<p>She had no idea where the hell this was coming from. But surprisingly, it seemed to work, because Bora's eyes widened for a moment before flicking down once as she pulled back. She raised her arms to release her hair from her ponytail, running her fingers through them. Siyeon couldn't help but look down at her figure. She was a dancer after all, and well, she was fit. And Siyeon was just incredibly gay.</p>
<p>She snapped her eyes back up before Bora could see, who had leaned back comfortably against the wall as if nothing had happened. Siyeon was about to do the same when suddenly realised that Bora did in fact have a class that she should be attending right now.</p>
<p>"What about your class? Don't you have to go back?"</p>
<p>"Oh, we're just practicing right now. Nothing important." The girl had leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "What happened to your friend? The one who ran away with you."</p>
<p>"Oh, Yoohyeon. We got split up in the middle somewhere. She's fine, though, she ended up in the Photography building."</p>
<p>"Is she also troubling some senior like you are?", came the teasing reply.</p>
<p>Siyeon snorted at the thought. Yeah, she was definitely 'troubling' Minji alright.</p>
<p>"She probably is."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Bora opened her eyes and looked at her curiously.</p>
<p>"The girl she likes is a photography major", explained Siyeon, "Yoo texted me saying that Jiu-sunbaenim found her and they're hanging out together." She sighed. "I don't get why she doesn't just ask her out. I mean, they clearly like each other, and this mutual pining is getting on my nerves now."</p>
<p>She looked at Bora to see her watching with a small smile. "You seem to care about Yoohyeon-ssi a lot."</p>
<p>Siyon shrugged. "She's my best friend, of course I do."</p>
<p>Bora didn't say anything, but nodded once. She seemed to understand.<br/>Then she shot up.</p>
<p>"Wait, did you say Jiu?"</p>
<p>"...yeah?"</p>
<p>Bora laughed, but it wasn't as loud as earlier.<br/>"She's my best friend, we've known each other since we were like eight."</p>
<p>Siyeon's eyes widened. What a small world. "Wait, really?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah. The two of us and a few others, we've been super close since elementary school. Now that I think of it, I have to yell at her later for not telling me about this Yoohyeon situation before. I knew she liked someone but the bastard never told me who."</p>
<p>They sure sounded like best friends, Siyeon thought. Before she could reply though, she heard the shrill ring of a bell pierce through the peace of the dingy little room.</p>
<p>Class had ended. They had to go.</p>
<p>Siyeon had to go to get her stuff and Bora, to her next class.<br/>Siyeon heard a sigh.</p>
<p>"Well, looks like time's up for us."</p>
<p>Siyeon had completely forgotten that it wasn't just the two of them, and they didn't have all the time in the world. It was just a sunbae who had helped out her hoobae, and that was that. She heavily got to her feet, dusting off her pants before holding out a hand to Bora who was just looking up at her.<br/>Eventually she took her hand and pulled herself up.<br/>Siyeon bowed one more time. It felt strange to do that now.</p>
<p>"Thank you for helping me. And for not getting me in trouble."</p>
<p>Bora just nodded, expression unreadable. Siyeon was hoping desperately that she'd say <em>something</em>, maybe a 'no problem' or a 'see you around' because she really, really did want to see her around.<br/>But she didn't. She just fiddled with her nails without looking at her.<br/>Siyeon took that as a cue to leave. She strode towards the door, grabbing the handle to pull it open.</p>
<p>"What are you doing tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Siyeon had never turned around faster.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Saturday. What are you doing then?"</p>
<p>"Uh. Homework?"</p>
<p>"For real this time?", Bora asked with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>Siyeon rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yes, unnie, for real. I still need to pass this class."</p>
<p>"Of course." A beat. "So what are you going to tell Professor Jeon?"</p>
<p>Siyeon shrugged. "That I was sick and had to go to the emergency room."</p>
<p>"Good call."</p>
<p>"What are you gonna tell Suzy- sunbaenim?"</p>
<p>"Probably that it was Student Council work."</p>
<p>Siyeon stared. "You're on the Student Council?"</p>
<p>"Nope. But I was for two years. And I did a pretty good job, I must say. That's why teachers still ask for help sometimes."</p>
<p>Wow. This girl really was full of surprises.</p>
<p>"Well. After you're done tomorrow, let's go to that Cafe that's just opened. I want to hear all about Yoohyeon-ssi and Minji. Please?"<br/>Bora scrunched her nose playfully, and Siyeon felt her stomach do backflips.</p>
<p>"You could ask Jiu-sunbaenim about it too, you know."</p>
<p>"But I want to hear it from you."</p>
<p>Siyeon swallowed. "Okay then. I'll come. At 5?"</p>
<p>"Sure, works for me."</p>
<p>With that, Bora pulled the door open and let Siyeon out first, before closing it behind them.<br/>"I have to go, we have a choreography class now, and I'm already late."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to keep you-"</p>
<p>"I know. But I wanted to."</p>
<p>Siyeon watched as Bora stepped closer and realised just how short she was. The scary, confident sunbae she saw earlier was gone, and in her place was a playful girl with sparkling eyes who laughed way too loudly.</p>
<p>"You're small, unnie."</p>
<p>When Bora pushed her shoulder and stuck out her tongue, Siyeon couldn't believe that she had been intimidated by the same girl only an hour ago.</p>
<p>"You're funny. I'll see you around, Lee Siyeon."</p>
<p>She tugged on her shirt like she had done with her ID before, landing a soft kiss on her cheek when Siyeon stumbled clumsily into her. She let go and watched as Siyeon's face lit up.</p>
<p><em>Cute</em>.</p>
<p>And then she was off, sprinting away with Siyeon yelling at her down the corridor.</p>
<p>"Don't you forget about tomorrow, unnie!"</p>
<p>Bora shot her a smile over her shoulder before turning around a corner and disappearing, leaving Siyeon to swoon like some star-struck idiot.</p>
<p>Just her luck.</p>
<p>Until her phone rang loudly in her pocket. She glanced at the screen. Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ya, Lee Siyeon, where the hell are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>____________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey! This my first attempt at writing a proper (?) fic, and what better way to start than with Suayeon amirite. Looking back it isn't very good tbh, but nonetheless let me know what you guys think! I'm open to suggestions for improvement too. And comment which ships/ideas you'd like to see in the future and I'll try my best :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>